Two Girlfriends, One Bed
by itsfaberrytaboo
Summary: Skimmorse. Jemma has a nightmare. Bobbi and Skye really want a bigger bed.


She'd been on her way back from the bathroom when she saw the muted light from within one of the common rooms; Skye's brow furrowed. Maybe Coulson was up this late, or maybe Fitz was trying to catch up on researching an obscure something-or-other.

But then she heard a soft, hitched sob, and she sighed to herself.

She always kept her phone on her, even when she was sleeping, and now she sent a quick text message.

_Living room. Nightmare_.

Skye made her way to the couch, where Jemma was sat with her arms drawn around her legs, her head down on her knees. Skye reached out and closed a hand around one shaking shoulder, tightening her grip a little when Jemma flinched, then relaxed.

"You should be in bed." Jemma's voice was muffled, and Skye shook her head when the other woman sniffed. "It's late."

"It's very late," Skye agreed, massaging Jemma's shoulder but not walking around to the other side of the couch. "And we have a mission tomorrow."

"So you should go back to sleep."

"I should." She held her position, though, only moving her hand to run through Jemma's brown hair. "And I will, once you sleep."

"I'm fine, Skye, it was just—"

"Just another nightmare?" Bobbi's voice was only a little sleepy as she strode into the room, arms crossed over her black tank top. Her hair was tousled in her face and Skye couldn't help but grin a little when Bobbi caught her eye. She was beautiful.

"Just another nightmare," Jemma said; she raised her head and Skye's heart clenched; she heard Bobbi's sigh and knew the other woman was feeling the same. "Go to sleep, I'll be fine in a little while."

Skye glanced at Bobbi helplessly, her eyes mostly fixated on the tears running out of Jemma's brown eyes down her cheek, and onto the white and blue polka dotted pajamas.

Bobbi once again made the decision for her. "Up we go, pet." She scooped Jemma up into her arms, and Jemma, who usually protested, said nothing, only laying her head on Bobbi's shoulder.

It had been a bad nightmare.

Skye walked on ahead, looking over her shoulder to see Bobbi nuzzling the top of Jemma's head, and once again she smiled slightly. Bobbi, the tough as nails agent, formerly undercover in Hydra, of all places, nuzzling someone. It would've been insane if Skye hadn't seen it hundreds of times in the last year. And been on the receiving end of it.

Jemma's bunk was the closest, and would probably be the most comforting; Skye moved quickly to climb into the bed, shoving herself as close to the wall as she could get and pulling the covers back.

"Okay, munchkin," she said, looking up to Bobbi and Jemma with her arms out. "C'mere."

Bobbi gave Jemma a light toss onto the bed; she bounced into Skye's arms with a giggle and Skye pulled her close with one arm, extending her other hand to Bobbi. With a grunt their girlfriend scooted into the bed behind Jemma.

"Snug as a can of sardines," she said, like always with a grin, and tipped herself up to give Skye a light kiss over Jemma's head.

"We really ought to petition Coulson to give one of us a queen-size."

"Whichever one of you wishes to explain the reason for that to him, I invite you to go right ahead," Jemma remarked, and Skye laughed, squeezing her as Bobbi wrapped her arms tight around both of them.

It would be a strange conversation. Skye and Bobbi, in love with each other, and with a bossy scientist who had somehow saved their lives more than once. Skye had loved Jemma first, which had been terrifying; she'd had more experience in the love and get left department, and then suddenly there was this fiery ball of determination with a British accent in her life. It was weird, how she went from being homeless to suddenly feeling at home, every time Jemma looked at her.

But then Jemma and Bobbi, and that had _hurt_. Jemma had tried to explain it, at first tearfully then angrily, and Skye's fight or flight mode kicked in and she'd broken it off. Jemma had tried to talk to her for two months, and Skye rebuffed her and hated herself for it. Finally _Bobbi_ had come to talk to her, and in the middle of being absolutely skewered Skye had thought it.

_Damn, she's hot when she's angry_.

There were words for what they were doing, Skye knew. Jemma had looked them up. But it didn't matter. Passwords, _those_ mattered. Labels? Not so much. All she knew was that Bobbi's eyes crinkled up when she laughed and she melted into putty in Skye's hands when she touched _that spot_ behind Bobbi's knee. And Jemma was sweetness and awkward and Mama Bear all at the same time. Skye still felt like she was the juvenile delinquent of the three of them, or sometimes still like the orphan who wasn't really sure if she could trust her newfound family. Coulson and May (oddly) had helped some with that, but more than anything it was shuffling into the lab half asleep in the morning and Jemma shoving a cup of coffee in her hand, with that secret smile meant only for her. Or Bobbi sneaking up behind her while she was whaling on a punching bag with Ward's face taped to it, and wrapping her arms around Skye's waist. Just holding. No words, only strength. And Skye had to concede. Love was nice.

And the sex was really good too. _Really_.

Skye's shirt was wet from where Jemma's face was buried in her front, and she pulled Bobbi tighter around them both. "You're all right," she soothed.

The nightmares didn't happen often, usually when Jemma was stressed about them going to a mission. Which was exactly what would happen the next day, so Skye wasn't surprised.

"I had your blood on my hands," Jemma sniffled.

That part hadn't been a nightmare. That had been real, a movie playing over and over in Jemma's head for far too long.

"I know, munchkin. But you won't, ever again," Skye promised, and hoped she could live up to it.

"You don't know that."

"No, we don't," Bobbi said, kissing the back of Jemma's neck and rubbing Skye's back. She was really good at comforting them both, Skye thought. For her their relationship was still a little weird, still a little awkward, but for Bobbi… it seemed to just be natural.

"We don't know that, pet, but we're going to fight damn hard to make sure you don't have to go through that again."

Jemma sighed and nestled closer. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be such a bother."

"Hey." Bobbi reached down and smacked Jemma's bottom lightly, causing a squeak, and Skye grinned. "We've been over this. You're supposed to tell us when you have a nightmare, not hide it."

"'cause you know, we kind of love you." Skye kissed Bobbi again.

Jemma shifted up, her eyes sparkling with tears, and she kissed Skye and Bobbi each in turn. "I kind of love you too."

Skye settled back against the bed as best she could, groaning a little as she tried to find the most comfortable position.

"My back is going to feel like murder in the morning."

"Worth it though."

"Totally," Skye agreed, winking at her two girlfriends.

"And anyway, I'll make it feel all better after you two come back safe from your mission."

Skye snorted. "You mean you'll completely throw it out."

Jemma might be what some would consider a nerdy scientist, but man, she was a bit of an animal in bed.

"Oh, exactly."

Bobbi laughed, and Skye shook her head, closing her eyes with a sigh. Her girlfriends were warm and safe with her, for now.

For now they could sleep.

"I can't wait."


End file.
